


O Apanhador de Sonhos

by LadyMaricchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bottom Levi, Doctor Eren Yeager, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Good Sibling Zeke Yeager, Humor, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Mystery, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soul Bond, Top Eren Yeager
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMaricchi/pseuds/LadyMaricchi
Summary: Quando o Dr. Eren Jaeger retorna para sua cidade natal para assumir o cargo de cirurgião ortopédico, ele não imaginava que retornariam, também, os pesadelos horripilantes que tinha na infância. Não obstante, a presença de um novo e misterioso morador chama sua atenção mais do que ele julgava ser possível. Mesmo com sua tez pálida, olheiras profundas e cicatrizes, Levi Ackerman consegue ser incrivelmente atraente; olhar para ele é como ser sugado para o interior de um buraco negro. Essa atração, somada aos estranhos acontecimentos que cercam Levi, empurra o subconsciente de Eren sem piedade em direção a um caminho sem volta.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 3





	O Apanhador de Sonhos

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi originalmente postada no Spirit Fanfiction por mim e está recebendo uma tradução para o inglês por mim também, que pode ser encontrada aqui no AO3. No Spirit, ela já está no capítulo 12, portanto se quiser correr pra lá pra ler :)  
> Aqui eu irei atualizar conforme posto a tradução do inglês! 
> 
> A fic é inspirada na música "i love the way you say my name" da scarlet e do chris harms e cada capítulo tem uma música que tem haver com os mistérios da fic :)
> 
> Espero que gostem!

_ I thought I was a fool for no one _

_ Oh baby, I'm a fool for you _

_ You're the queen of the superficial _

_ And how long before you tell the truth? _

— Segure a pinça com mais firmeza, Falco.

A voz do Dr. Jaeger era a única que ousava pronunciar alguma coisa na sala de cirurgia naquele momento. Ele sabia que o silêncio absoluto seria melhor para seu residente se concentrar na sutura daquele pulso, mas Falco tremia tanto que Eren sentiu que precisava chamar sua atenção. Algo dizia na cabeça de Eren que o fato de Gabi estar ao lado de Falco naquele momento era uma das razões de porque o rapaz tremia tanto.

— Qual o melhor fio de sutura para se usar? — Eren perguntou, tentando soar descontraído, mas reparou que Falco observava a mesa de instrumentação e os milhares de materiais sobre ela com um olhar um pouco nervoso.

Quando os segundos se passaram e Eren já pensou que não ia obter uma resposta, ele escutou um sussurro de Gabi enquanto ela — tentava — passar cola.

— O cinco. — a máscara abafou a voz da garota, mas foi o suficiente para Eren lançar um olhar de repreensão sem que ela percebesse. — O cinco, Falco.

— Três? — ele respondeu, claramente sem escutar a resposta certa.

— Você vai suturar um pulso com o três? — Eren perguntou calmamente. O desespero no olhar de Falco fez Eren suspirar antes de esticar a mão, pegar o fio cinco e entregar para ele. — Segura firme.

O procedimento correu bem com Gabi parecendo ansiosa ao lado de Falco. Eren sabia que ela gostava de participar e colocar a mão em tudo o que podia, mas ele precisava avaliar as habilidades de Falco nessa cirurgia em específico. Ele costumava ficar à sombra de Gabi, que sempre tomava as decisões com mais agilidade, e precisava se desenvolver um pouco. Uma cirurgia delicada no pulso era mais do que o suficiente para o Dr. Jaeger lhe dar uma avaliação.

— Perfeito. — Eren comentou, se afastando da mesa de cirurgia e retirando as luvas e o avental. — Vou deixar pros dois finalizarem as orientações e as anotações. Depois vamos discutir algumas dúvidas que você ainda tem, certo, Falco?

Falco provavelmente ficou vermelho por baixo da máscara, mas Eren não se demorou mais do que já havia enrolado dentro da sala; retirou a máscara e saiu. Seu estômago estava roncando de fome e tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento era comer qualquer coisa que estivessem distribuindo no refeitório. Seus alunos só não tinham percebido a fome que ele estava devido a intensa concentração na cirurgia; em outra ocasião, e com outros cirurgiões, com certeza teriam zombado dele.

Quando finalmente chegou no refeitório, notou Jean sentado próximo às janelas enquanto observava irritadiço a tela do celular e dava uma garfada furiosa em um bife gorduroso.

— Mas você já está com essa cara? — Eren comentou sorrindo de canto e sentando-se à frente de Jean com sua bandeja de comida.

— É a única que eu tenho. — Jean respondeu atravessado, sem erguer o olhar da tela do celular.

Esse era Jean Kirschtein, pediatra. Eren o conhecera na Faculdade de Medicina de Stohess logo no primeiro semestre e, apesar das discussões constantes, a amizade entre os dois de alguma maneira floresceu. E, bem, floresceu tanto que os dois até emendaram em suas especializações e optaram por continuar morando juntos até então. Fazia cerca de quatro semanas que Eren havia se mudado de volta para Zhinganshina, sua cidade natal, e praticamente arrastado Jean junto com ele. Jean havia hesitado um pouco, mas a oferta imediata de um emprego no Hospital de Trost e uma casa própria em conta onde ele podia morar sozinho sem ter que dividir o banheiro com Eren era algo que ele não podia jogar fora.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Eren perguntou de boca cheia. Havia enfiado a comida na boca tão rapidamente que quase queimou a língua. — Uma criança te mordeu?

Jean ignorou o comentário afiado, mas era perceptível que para isso foi necessária muita força de vontade.

— Todas as crianças estão com pneumonia. Todas. Atendi seis crianças essa manhã e todas, Eren, todas! — ele continuou enfatizando a palavra. — O que acontece nesse lugar? Eu tô trabalhando aqui só um mês e a cidade é do tamanho de um cu, como que isso acontece? Eu devia ter ido pra ortopedia com você.

Eren deu de ombros, ainda saboreando sua lasanha de berinjela.

— Eles devem ter pegado na escola. Você que é o pediatra aqui, devia imaginar isso.

Jean observou seu bife com cansaço no olhar.

— Parece idiotice. Você que passa a manhã de pé em cirurgias e eu que só fico sentado num consultório é que tô morto de cansaço.

— Eu tenho bastante energia. — Eren mencionou. — Como você acha que eu aguentei dividir um quarto com você todos esses anos? Dormir escutando seus roncos é impossível. Sou especialista em varar a noite.

Jean fez uma cara ainda mais feia, mas aparentemente ele não estava tão impaciente a ponto de revidar as ofensas. Provavelmente o cansaço que ele referia era real. Eren sentiu um pouco de compaixão.

Só um pouco.

— Mas eu tô um pouco cansado também. Não dormi bem essa noite. — Eren continuou, vendo Jean levar o último pedaço do bife à boca. — Os pesadelos voltaram mesmo. Perturbadores, não me deixam dormir mais do que uma ou duas horas seguidas. Acordar de hora em hora é a morte.

— Hm. Que merda. Fazia quanto tempo que você não tinha pesadelos mesmo?

— Muito tempo. — Eren terminou de comer e empurrou seu prato para longe. Passou a mão nos cabelos, olhando pela janela. O sol brilhava alto no céu, já devia ter passado do meio dia. Logo ele estaria liberado para ir pra casa. Não era como se ele fosse conseguir descansar muito, mas quem sabe se tirasse um cochilo de tarde?

Era melhor continuar falando com Jean. Pelo menos isso tirava seu sono.

Uma bandeja bateu com força em sua mesa, sobressaltando ambos. Jean levou a mão teatralmente ao peito.

— Está louca, Annie?

— Vou almoçar com vocês. — ela murmurou, sentando-se ao lado de Eren.

Annie Leonhart era a enfermeira do Pronto Socorro, mas também era conhecida por estar presente em diversos setores ao mesmo tempo. Como ela fazia isso? Ninguém sabia dizer.

— Já terminamos de almoçar, chegou tarde. — Jean respondeu e Annie limitou-se a observá-lo com seu típico olhar de tédio enquanto ajeitava seus talheres.

— Foda-se. — ela resmungou e começou a comer. — Está melhor, Eren? Ontem você estava reclamando de sono.

— Um pouco. Não dormi essa noite de novo.

Annie o observou muda por alguns segundos.

— Será que isso não tem relação com o acidente?

Jean e Eren se entreolharam por alguns instantes, quase como se tivessem se esquecido do sufoco que Eren passara uma semana atrás.

— Eu não tinha pensado nisso. — Eren confessou.

— Só porque seus arranhões já desapareceram? Não é qualquer um que esqueceria tão fácil um acidente de carro. — ela continuou, mastigando preguiçosamente sua comida.

— Na verdade, eu estou tendo pesadelos desde antes do acidente. — Eren resmungou. — Não acho que eles tenham relação com o trauma, deve ser culpa do maldito hábito que meu cérebro tem de inventar histórias. E dessa cidade do tamanho de um cu.

Annie o observou calada enquanto mastigava. Jean coçou a barba.

— Um hábito bem bizarro, mas você é esquisito mesmo. Combina.

Eles ficaram quietos por alguns minutos, com Eren optando por ignorar o comentário, até que Annie tornou a falar.

— E vocês ficaram sabendo do nosso novo morador?

Jean ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Como assim?

— O Jean não entende o costume da cidade ainda, Annie. — Eren justificou. — Ele mora aqui só há um mês. Ele é um novo morador.

— Ué, você também. — Jean resmungou fechando a cara.

— Eu passei minha vida inteira aqui antes de sair pra estudar, seu idiota. — Eren resmungou em resposta.

— Tá, tá. — Annie os interrompeu, irritada. — Chega. Estou dizendo que temos um morador novo em Zhinganshina, ele chegou hoje. Um que não é você, Jean. — ela interferiu antes que Jean falasse mais alguma baboseira quando reparou que ele já abria a boca. — Uma cidade pequena igual a nossa com dois moradores novos em menos de um mês, é claro que só ia atrair fofoca. Todo mundo hoje só está falando disso.

— E quem é? Um velho aposentado que quer passar seus últimos dias no grande paraíso florestal que é Zhinganshina? — Eren questionou com escárnio. — Honestamente, não sei o que faz alguém querer se mudar pra esse lugar. Se tivesse se mudado ao menos aqui pra Trost… aqui é uma cidade um pouco maior, tem mais coisa pra fazer. Ali em Zhinganshina só se coça a bunda o dia inteiro. Além do que as cidades são uma do lado da outra, se ele quisesse ir passear no mato era só caminhar meia hora e já chegava lá.

— Talvez ele não tenha encontrado uma casa legal aqui em Trost, em Zhinganshina tem muitas casas disponíveis. — Annie justificou. — Mas você com certeza vai ficar sabendo disso logo, Eren, as notícias já devem ter chegado no ouvido dos seus pais.

— Não entendo o interesse todo em um desconhecido qualquer. — Jean disse e voltou a olhar para o celular. — Não é como se ele fosse famoso, ou sei lá, importante de algum jeito.

— Jean, Zhinganshina tem menos de cinco mil habitantes. — Eren justificou. — Todo mundo sabe o nome de todo mundo. Provavelmente devem estar empolgados pra chamar ele pra participar de um grupo da terceira idade qualquer.

— Quem vê você falando isso pensa que você é um adolescente. — Annie se ergueu com sua bandeja em mãos. — Vou voltar ao trabalho. Deviam fazer o mesmo, doutores. — o tom de voz de escárnio dela ofenderia qualquer pessoa que não a conhecesse no dia a dia, mas Eren e Jean apenas se despediram dela. Jean ergueu-se da cadeira, enfiando o celular no bolso de trás da calça.

— Ela está certa. Vou atender mais uns dez casos de pneumonia. — Jean suspirou dramaticamente. — Até mais tarde, Dr. Jaeger.

Eren deu risada.

— Até mais tarde, Dr. Kirschtein.

*****

Jean deu carona para Eren em sua moto e o deixou na esquina de sua rua.

Desde o acidente, Eren estava sem carro. E, bem, mesmo que tivesse um carro não tinha certeza de que era capaz de dirigir por pura e espontânea vontade. Ainda sentia-se mal só em lembrar da cena, então evitava pensar nisso o máximo que podia.

Acenou para Jean, retirando o capacete e pondo-se a caminhar, vendo o amigo dar a partida e voltar algumas ruas atrás. A casa que Jean havia comprado era bem menor do que a dos pais de Eren, mas, ainda assim, era uma casa espaçosa e confortável; também era deveras próxima da casa de Eren, talvez uns dez minutos andando tranquilamente a pé.

A vizinhança era tranquila. Havia cerca de seis ou sete casas na rua de Eren. Mesmo tendo ruas compridas, Zhinganshina era uma cidade de poucas habitações. Os cinco mil e poucos habitantes que lá viviam eram, em maioria quase absoluta, pessoas que nasceram e passaram a vida inteira lá. Claro, no momento havia duas exceções com Jean e o tal novo morador. Jean já era o assunto do momento; por sua aparência e profissão, todas as idosas da cidade pareciam querer bater um papo com ele sempre que o encontravam no mercado. Eren dizia que isso iria passar logo assim que ele parasse de ser novidade, mas Jean não sabia se a atenção de diversas idosas era o que ele queria para si.

O Hospital de Trost era, como o nome já dizia, em Trost, cidade vizinha de Zhinganshina. Ainda assim, uma cidade pequena, com cerca de quinze ou vinte mil habitantes apenas. Eren agradecia que não demorava mais de vinte minutos de carro para chegar no local de trabalho. Agora, de carona na moto de Jean, o tempo do trajeto havia se reduzido quase pela metade.

Seus pensamentos travaram quando ele se aproximou o suficiente de sua casa para observar uma pequena comoção que ocorria do outro lado da rua. Um caminhãozinho estava estacionado ali. Não seria nada estranho ter um caminhãozinho estacionado na frente de uma casa, no entanto, a casa em específico era a casa da frente, inabitada há mais de vinte anos.

Ah. Que grande coincidência. Então quer dizer que o novo morador da cidade ia morar bem na frente da sua casa? Na certa não ia demorar para que Carla amigasse com o novo vizinho. Ele provavelmente ia aparecer vez ou outra para tomar chá com ela; isso se não fosse uma senhorinha. Se fosse, possivelmente Carla a convenceria a ir participar de um dos grupos de terceira idade que ela adorava frequentar, mesmo que ainda estivesse dez ou doze anos longe de ser uma idosa.

Espiou para ver se enxergava alguma movimentação, mas fora o motorista do caminhão que parecia entediado, não enxergava mais nada. Abriu a porta da frente de casa e se surpreendeu ao dar de cara com Mikasa sentada no sofá da sala passando os canais da televisão distraidamente.

— Oi. Já voltou da escola?

— Hoje foi reunião pedagógica, as crianças foram todas dispensadas. — Mikasa respondeu, virando-se para Eren. — Ficamos apenas no período da manhã e depois fomos dispensados também. Já almoçou? Eu fiz aquela sobremesa de abacaxi que você gosta.

— Almocei. — ele disse, fechando a porta atrás de si, colocando o capacete sobre uma mesinha de apoio e retirando os sapatos na entrada. — A mãe saiu?

— Saiu. Hoje ela convenceu o papai a ir com ela na aula de dança antes de irem pro hospital. — Mikasa murmurou desinteressada, passando a mão nos cabelos curtos. — Lava as mãos e vai comer a sobremesa.

Mikasa Jaeger era sua irmã. Dificilmente alguém acharia que os dois eram irmãos, principalmente porque as feições asiáticas, a pele pálida e os cabelos pretos escorridos eram o que mais marcava o rosto da mulher, tornando-a o completo oposto de Eren. Ela era, obviamente, adotada. Mikasa trabalhava como professora em uma escola infantil ali mesmo em Zhinganshina e era a favorita dos pais das crianças que ensinava, sempre muito elogiada por todos. Talvez fosse seu feitio altamente observador e cuidadoso que atraísse tanto o amor das crianças que ela convivia todos os dias. Externamente, ela parecia uma pessoa um tanto séria, mas depois de conviver com ela todos os dias era visível o quão carinhosa ela poderia ser.

Ao abrir a geladeira e lamber os lábios vendo o doce, Eren lembrou-se de algo que certamente era bem curioso.

— Você viu o que aconteceu hoje? Temos um vizinho novo. — comentou enquanto separava uma porção para si.

Mikasa resmungou desinteressada da sala.

— Não acha engraçado alguém morando na casa da velha Johanna? Desde que ela morreu ninguém nem pisa nessa casa. — Eren retornou para a sala e sentou-se ao lado de Mikasa, cruzando as pernas sobre o sofá. — Fazem o que, uns vinte e três anos que ela morreu? Eu devia ter uns três ou quatro anos, nem me lembro muito bem. Lembro que foi bem sinistro ver o caixão saindo da casa dela.

— Eu não a conheci. — Mikasa respondeu. — Talvez por isso não ache estranho. Ninguém se muda pra essa cidade, é só uma casa qualquer disponível.

— Tem razão, minha imaginação é fértil. — ele resmungou enquanto comia o doce. — Mas, e aí? A mãe já fez amizade?

Mikasa pareceu confusa por alguns segundos, depois, deu uma pequena risada.

— Ah, não. Certamente não é nenhuma idosa para fazer companhia pra ela no chá ou no grupo de dança. — foi sua resposta. — É só um homem meio estranho, não é um velho. Deve ter uns trinta e poucos anos, talvez.

Eren arregalou os olhos.

— Você já conheceu o vizinho novo? Sabia que metade da cidade queria estar no seu lugar? Já estão falando dele lá em Trost!

Mikasa deu de ombros.

— O que esperar de uma cidade tão pequena? A fofoca corre. — ela observou as unhas, ainda parecendo desinteressada no assunto. — Mas assim que virem a cara dele vão correr assustados.

Eren debruçou-se no sofá, interessado na conversa.

— Por quê? Ele é tão feio assim?

Mikasa olhou para Eren com um brilho esperto nos olhos. Eren ergueu uma das mãos em defesa e apenas comeu mais um pedaço do doce em sinal de rendição.

— Ele não é feio, só é estranho. — ela continuou. — Parece que saiu de um filme de terror, não deve dormir há semanas. — ela gesticulou a região debaixo dos seus olhos, simulando olheiras.

— Hm. Eu sei bem o que é não dormir há semanas, talvez possamos ser amigos. Já vamos ter muito assunto. — Eren resmungou. — Como ele se chama?

— Eu não sei. Não o conheci. — Mikasa respondeu, voltando sua atenção para a televisão finalmente. — Só vi ele saindo do carro com uma pessoa e logo depois o caminhão de mudança chegou. Ele ficou movendo móveis de um lado pro outro desde que você saiu de casa cedinho até agora pouco. Ainda estava arrumando móveis quando eu voltei da escola, deve ter decidido deixar o resto da arrumação para depois.

O assunto pareceu morrer ali, mas a curiosidade de Eren não. Sentia-se parte dos fofoqueiros que Jean reclamara, mas era um fato curioso ver alguém morando bem na casa de frente. Nunca, na vida inteira de Eren — claro, com exceção de Johanna — alguém havia morado ali. Durante sua infância até o momento da adoção de Mikasa ele sempre pensou como seria bom se tivesse algum vizinho de sua idade para brincar, mas se ninguém se mudava para a cidade normalmente, imagina pra casa da velha. Era realmente muito interessante ter alguém com quem dividir a rua fora as outras poucas casas que se encontravam há metros e metros de distância.

Bom, teria que aprender a fechar a cortina de seu quarto quando quisesse privacidade.

Após comer, Eren se retirou para seu quarto com a intenção de tomar um banho e tentar tirar um cochilo. Mesmo espiando pela janela, não foi capaz de enxergar nada até tarde da noite. Um carro permanecia estacionado ao lado da casa, mas o caminhão de mudança já havia ido embora. Quando foi em direção a cortina de seu quarto para enfim fechá-la — afinal agora teria que se lembrar disso e era bom começar o mais cedo possível a criar esse hábito — jurou ter visto uma silhueta desconhecida fazendo o mesmo.

A cortina da casa da frente balançou ao ser fechada e Eren amaldiçoou-se por não ter ido até ali alguns segundos antes, apenas. Teria tido ao menos um vislumbre do novo vizinho. Abriu a janela do quarto, observando a falta de movimentação na rua, e reparou que a luz do provável quarto do novo morador ainda estava acessa. Não demorou muito para que ela se apagasse.

Permaneceu ali, parado, com sua janela aberta, apenas observando a janela à frente coberta pela cortina.

Por um ínfimo segundo, pôde jurar que a viu farfalhar levemente.

_ Glaciers melting in the dead of night _

_ And the superstars sucked into the super massive _

_ (you set my soul alight) _


End file.
